


Rain

by Marius2045



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is lost in the rain and all he can do is pray for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that crossed my mind a long time ago.

The rain had washed his footprints away and with it all hope to trace them back to safety and Dean. The lights of the Impala were long gone, left behind in the darkness. 

The deep growling of the werewolf had luckily vanished in the night, too and all Sam could hear was the constant splashing of the rain when its heavy drops hit the leaves of the trees above or the thick grass under his feet.

There was nothing left of the warmth the day had brought. Only cold and wetness remained, seeping into Sam's clothes and skin, chilling him to the bones.

Tired and miserable he sat down, his broad back against a tree-trunk at least as strong, shielding his face with his arms. Raindrops cool like the fingers of a ghost slid down his neck and spine, leaving him shuddering and breathless.

"Please, dear Lord..." Sam gasped almost silently.

The soft swoosh of wings broke through the steady tinkling of water and at first Sam thought it was a bird. Tired he lifted his head, his eyes flying open in surprise when soft feathers caressed his face. 

"He's not here, just me."

Strong hands pulled Sam forward and in a tight embrace. He felt the fabric of the familiar trench-coat under his cheek. Sam smelled the well-known fragrance that was sublime faith and truly Castiel and took a deep breath to calm his fluttering nerves.

If he had felt scared and lonely mere minutes ago, he now was loved and sheltered from the storm. For he was near. Always.


End file.
